Saisons - Entre effervescence et cauchemar
by Reidr
Summary: Tony observe les cycles de vie. Il sait que ce n'est pas sain, mais le sien lui semble terrifiant. Ceci est l'histoire des saisons. L'histoire du cycle de Tony. Il est question d'errance, de nostalgie, de vents et vagues. Ils l'emportent.
1. Cycle

Bonjour, ou actuellement bonsoir !

Petite indication : il faut commencer par l'été, mais je vous conseille de relire l'été une seconde fois après le printemps. Parce que ça prend un sens différent. Normalement. Ah, et pour la mise en page ... J'essaye depuis vingt putain de minutes de sauter des lignes, et ce n'est jamais pris en compte. Une âme charitable pour m'expliquer ..?

Tony Stark est un personnage appartenant à l'univers Marvel -ici on dira que c'est d'avantage le Tony des comics que celui du MCU, mais seulement pour quelques détails mineurs. Donc ça marche avec le MCU, en fait.

Des avis ?

Tony avait toujours pensé que la vie était cyclique. Chacun aurait un cycle différent, qui varierait selon la personnalité, la perception du monde. Il s'amusait à identifier les périodes de chacun lorsque la vie sociale qu'on le poussait à avoir en dehors de son labo (comprendre hors de de ses robots) et des médias (comprendre hors des relations pour le business) lui faisant connaître des gens avec qui il s'entendait bien. Il savait que ce n'était pas correct de faire des expériences sociales sur son entourage, mais peu importait. Pepper, par exemple, avait des périodes durant un peu moins d'une semaine, et le cycle recommençait à chaque –rares- vacances qu'elle prenait. Certains des cycles de Rhodes pouvaient durer des années, mais les périodes duraient en général un semestre. Bruce était un cas particulier. Après chaque combat important, un cycle recommençait : d'abord trois jours de grande déprime, une semaine de remise en question, deux jours d'adaptation, une semaine de travail acharné –plus acharné que d'habitude- pour finir à ce que Tony appelait « phase final » ou « état stable ». Cet « état stable » était atteint lorsque vous êtes vous-même, sans altération de la pensée, sans facteurs assez important pour influencer votre bon jugement et votre manière d'agir.

Pour lui, chacune des périodes de ce cycle était une saison, un cycle entier étant une année. Tout recommence à l'été.

Ceci est l'histoire des saisons. L'histoire du cycle de Tony. Il est question d'errance, de nostalgie, de vents et vagues. Ils l'emportent.


	2. Ete

Eté.

Il regarde le va et vient des vagues. Emporte tout sur ton passage, Tony. Laisse l'été t'emporter, tout balayer. Laisse-le te montrer à quel point ton année fut vide. Laisse-le te guider vers le renouveau que tu n'atteindras sûrement jamais. Emporte tout sur ton passage, Tony.

Et la chaleur, la chaleur qui te colle à la peau. Est-ce tes vêtements ou cette étouffante chaleur ? Est-ce la chaleur humaine ou son manque ? Seul avec ton verre, tu te questionnes devant l'immensité de l'océan. Devant l'immensité de ta pensée, tu paniques. S'il te plait, n'en fait rien. Laisse l'été t'emporter, laisse le tout recommencer.

Tu es un homme à savoir ce que tu veux. L'été perturbe tes convictions, sa chaleur te donne le tournis. Et quand tout tourbillonne, quand tu te laisses emporter, n'est-ce pas libérateur ? Arrives-tu à le supporter ?

Et les corps s'enlacent, les corps se rapprochent, chaleur humaine illusoire d'un soir d'été. Mais le monde, lui, s'enfuit. Les vagues l'emportent, et te laisse là, sur la plage, à observer. A vouloir être emporté, à vouloir tout recommencer jusqu'au prochain été. Mais il touche à sa fin, et toi, tu es toujours là. Observe tant qu'il te plaira, Tony, mais ne rate pas cette occasion. Pose ce verre. Nage vers les vagues, aussi terrifiantes soient-elles.

Puis le vent de l'automne t'emporte plus loin.


	3. Automne

Automne.

Un jour, Tony avait regardé par la fenêtre. Il avait réellement regardé. C'était l'automne. Que le vent en témoigne, qu'il l'emporte.

La dégénérescence quasi constante qu'offrait cette saison le rendait à la fois perplexe et admiratif. Cette dégénérescence, il l'aimait. Il l'observait de loin, essayait de ne s'en soucier réellement qu'à l'instant du point de rupture, lorsque le vent balaye toutes ses certitudes et ses illusions. Tu ne vas pas mieux. Pose ce verre. Monte dire bonjour aux autres. Ne reste enfermé ici. Lâche ce fer à souder, il va devenir une extension de ton bras s'il ne l'est pas déjà. Arrête de te pavaner devant les caméras, et vit. Et regarde par la fenêtre, regarde le vent balayer les feuilles mortes. Perd toi ici. Erre jusqu'à ton prochain soupir. Tu ne veux pas aller mieux ?

Le vent est fort, le vent est fier. Il terminera sa tâche. Le vent t'aidera, te montrera. Il t'emportera. Il n'avait jamais été poète, mais il voyait bien ici tous les signes qu'on semblait lui envoyer. Il n'avait jamais été croyant, mais il voyait bien ici un certain aspect divin. Les feuilles s'envolent, sa pensée suit. Et l'éclair de génie, l'envie de créer. Frénésie qui l'amène à la dégénérescence. Erre jusqu'à ton prochain soupir.

Et le vent suit. Il t'emporte au loin.


	4. Hiver

Hiver.

Tu la sens, la morsure cruelle du froid ? Celle qui prend les tripes quand tu sors de chez toi, celle qui est là et t'attend au tournant de décembre ?

Tu la sens, la morsure bienfaitrice du froid ? Celle qui te laisse une trace indélébile, jusqu'au prochain hiver plus mordant ?

Il avait toujours aimé l'hiver. Il avait toujours sincèrement détesté ses inévitables fêtes, mais la saison lui plaisait. Le froid qui s'accroche, malgré tous les bons remèdes. Les sentiments contradictoires qui en résultent. Hiver est nostalgie, hiver est détresse, hiver est renouveau, hiver et résolutions. Hiver est lorsque tu te rends compte que tu es, ou que tu n'es pas, entouré. C'était toujours difficile à accepter. Peu importe le verdict, il se rétracte sur Jarvis. La peur au ventre, il aimait l'hiver.

Et il la sentait, la morsure du froid. Celle qui lui faisait se poser des questions atroces. Qu'ont ressentis les personnes que tu as tuées, Tony ? Ont-elles-eu froid comme cela ? Quel a été le dernier sentiment des personnes que tu trahis ?

La morsure terrifiante de l'hiver l'apaisait. La morsure apaisante de l'hiver le terrifiait.

« Tony, tu sens l'hiver. ». Il le sentait au plus profond de lui. « Hiver, tu sens la mortalité et l'insouciance que tu apportes. Tu sens le cœur des enfants se refroidir et celui de tes semblables s'alléger. ». Il le sentait au plus profond de lui.

Le froid est libérateur, le froid est douce et mélancolique torture.

Tony aimait la morsure de l'hiver parce qu'elle lui donnait une excuse pour avoir froid.


	5. Printemps

Printemps.

Tout est synonyme de renouveau. Tony le voit aussi bien dans les arbres que dans le temps. Dans la fine pluie que dans l'émerveillement commun. L'émerveillement qui semble liguer le monde contre lui, contre les inventeurs. Maia s'est bien foutue de lui. La verve le quitte à cette saison. Tout semble trop beau, trop étonnant. Le vent le fait sortir plus souvent en voiture. La morsure l'ayant quitté, il se lamente un instant. Plus vite, plus fort. Manque de sensation.

Tous sont souriants. La mélatonine les a piégés. Mais lui ne sort jamais assez souvent, jamais assez longtemps pour être piégé dans ce semblant de bonheur. L'hiver lui manque, il redoute l'été. Le printemps devrait être une pause, un sommeil dans sa vie insomniaque. Pourtant il n'en est rien. Mais la vie suit son cours.

Alors il regarde les bourgeons fleurir, prend le temps d'observer la nature en effervescence, et fini par s'émerveiller. Conneries. Il enrage, il veut créer. Il veut être dans un état lamentable pour créer de superbes idées, pour libérer son esprit malade.

Il n'est pas un poète, il ne s'émerveille pas. Il est un inventeur, et Maia s'est bien foutue de lui.


End file.
